Castiel und das lesenswerte Buch
by Die Aladria
Summary: One Shot. Als Castiel zu Weihnachten ausgerechnet ein Buch von Lysander geschenkt bekommt, hätte er nie gedacht, dass es eine solche Faszination auf ihn ausüben würde. Oder, dass es so viel Ärger verursachen könnte...


Vorwort:

Dieser OS war mein Beitrag zum Winterwettbewerb „Schneegestöber" im Januar 2016 auf Sweet Amoris, ich habe ihn allerdings noch mal leicht überarbeitet. Die _sie_ von der teilweise die Rede ist, ist übrigens unsere Sucrette, also der Spieler-Charakter. Damit sich jeder seine eigene Sucrette dabei vorstellen kann, habe ich ihr keinen Namen gegeben und ihr Aussehen nicht beschrieben.

Mit der Formatierung bin ich selbst nicht so glücklich, aber irgendwie wollte das nicht so, wie ich mir das gedacht hatte...

* * *

 **Castiel und das lesenswerte Buch**

 **(von Die Aladria)**

Als Castiel an Weihnachten das Geschenk seines besten Freundes auspackte und ein dickes Buch vorfand, war er mehr als überrascht! Lysander wusste, dass er niemals freiwillig las. Also was sollte dieses Geschenk? Er klappte das Buch auf und bemerkte, dass etwas auf der leeren ersten Seite geschrieben stand:

„ **Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst, aber dieses Buch ist wirklich lesenswert.**

 **Vertrau mir, es wird dir gefallen!**

 **Frohe Weihnachten wünscht Dir, Lysander"**

Castiel verdrehte seine Augen. „Wirklich lesenswert", ja klar!

...

Als über die Feiertage jedoch nicht nur seine Eltern, sondern auch diverse Onkel, Tanten, Cousins und Cousinen das Haus bevölkerten, beschloss Castiel, trotz seiner Skepsis, dem Buch eine Chance zu geben! Hauptsächlich, weil ihm die Alternativen ausgingen: Wann immer er mit Demon nach draußen floh, folgte ihm eine Heerschaf kleiner Cousins („Dein Hund ist echt cool! Kann ich auch mal seine Leine halten? Bitte, bitte, bitte…") und Cousinen („Hunde sind ja sooooo niedlich! Kann ich Demon streicheln? Und was frisst er gerne? Und wieso hast du ihn Demon genannt? Und weshalb…"). Das alles zehrte sehr an seinen Nerven, fast so sehr wie an denen von Demon.

Gitarre spielen fiel dummerweise genauso flach, weil Großtante Claire „bei diesem abscheulichen Krach" sofort über Kopfschmerzen klagte. Blieben folglich nur noch schnarchlangweilige Unterhaltungen oder… vorzugeben, ein Buch zu verschlingen, um endlich etwas Ruhe zu haben. Aus dem Vorgeben wurde dann sehr schnell ein ungeahnter Lese-Enthusiasmus, als das Gespräch um ihn herum eine Viertelstunde lang bei Onkel Herberts Gallensteinen verweilte. Nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass das Buch wirklich lesenswert, d.h. unglaublich spannend, war, entschied Castiel, seiner unerträglichen Verwandtschaft großmütig zu verzeihen.

...

Als die Ferien vorbei waren und er das Haus endlich wieder für sich hatte, hatte Castiel das Buch trotzdem erst zur Hälfte durchgelesen! Er war nun mal nie ein schneller oder eifriger Leser gewesen. Lysanders Buch hatte allerdings – dank einer packenden Handlung, exotischen Schauplätzen und einem rebellischen Hauptcharakter(, der echt rockte) – das Unmögliche geschafft und ihn fasziniert. Unter der Woche kam er dennoch kaum zum Lesen. Denn zwischen Schule, Bandproben, mit Demon Gassi gehen, Essen und Haushalt organisieren, blieb nur wenig Zeit. Daher freute er sich umso mehr auf das bevorstehende Wochenende, schließlich wollte er endlich wissen, wie es weiterging.

...

Als Alexy freitags mitten im Unterricht verkündete, dass es schneite, schwante Castiel gleich nichts Gutes! Und richtig, Alexy fragte in der nächsten Pause, ob sie nicht alle am Wochenende Ausflüge organisieren wollten, um den Schnee zu genießen.

„Wir könnten rodeln gehen oder einen Schneemann bauen oder eine Schneeballschlacht veranstalten!", rief er mit leuchtenden Augen. Amber schnaubte laut und Armin sah geradezu entsetzt aus, aber der Großteil der Klasse war mit Begeisterung dabei. Castiel versuchte, sich unauffällig aus der Affäre zu ziehen, um seine eher konservativen Wochenendpläne nicht zu gefährden: „Ich habe einen wichtigen Termin!"

„Das ganze Wochenende lang?", fragte Kim spöttisch.

Daraufhin grinste er nur vielsagend, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand näher nachfragte.

Doch ausgerechnet das Mädchen, das er am liebsten und mehr als nur ein bisschen mochte, musste natürlich nachharken: „Was hast du denn vor?"

Castiel stöhnte innerlich. Wieso wollte _sie_ bloß immer alles wissen? Er warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu: „Schon mal was von Privatsphäre gehört?!"

Okay, er hätte eigentlich nichts dagegen, ihr zu erzählen, was genau er vorhatte. Jedoch würde es ernsthaft seinen Ruf schädigen, wenn er vor allen seine Pläne offen legte. Er würde wie der letzte Bücherwurm klingen und er wollte ganz sicher nicht als Nathaniel-Klon dastehen!

Blöderweise ließ _sie_ nicht locker: „Jetzt sag schon!"

Castiel – wütend, dass er in eine Ecke gedrängt wurde und sich der Blicke aller anderen sehr bewusst – antwortete gereizt: „ Also schön, ich hab ein Date mit einer heißen Blondine! Sie sieht umwerfend aus, hat auch einen großen schwarzen Hund, spielt ausgezeichnet Bass und stellt keine nervtötenden Fragen! Zufrieden jetzt?!"

Das Mädchen vor ihm zuckte zusammen, wandte ihr Gesicht ab und ging wortlos aus dem Raum. Plötzlich fühlte er sich schlecht und irgendwie schäbig! Was sich noch verstärkte, als ihn Rosalya und Alexy wütend und Lysander tadelnd ansahen. Dagegen schien Ambers Gesichtsausdruck zwischen Schadenfreude und Enttäuschung zu schwanken.

War dieses Buch vielleicht doch nicht ganz so lesenswert, bei dem ganzen Ärger, den es verursachte?

...

Als das Wochenende anbrach, traf Castiel diverse Vorbereitungen: Er machte den Kamin im Wohnzimmer an, füllte eine Thermokanne mit heißem Kaffee und stellte sie zusammen mit seiner Lieblingstasse auf den Couchtisch. Zuletzt holte er das Buch und setzte sich auf den behaglichen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin. Weil ihm der Streit vom Freitag noch durch den Kopf ging, hatte er mehr Mühe als sonst, sich in das Buch zu vertiefen, aber schließlich sog es ihn wie immer in seinen Bann. Es schneite das ganze Wochenende lang dicke Flocken, doch – abgesehen von gelegentlichen Spaziergängen mit Demon – bekam Castiel davon nichts mit.

Erst am späten Sonntagnachmittag hatte er das Buch zu Ende gelesen und das Gefühl, langsam aus einer Art Trance aufzuwachen. Das Buch war genial, spannend bis zur letzten Seite; jetzt allerdings konnte Castiel sein schlechtes Gewissen nicht mehr ignorieren.

Es war wirklich fies von ihm gewesen, sich diese dämliche Lügengeschichte auszudenken! Und was, wenn _sie_ sich nun nicht mehr mit ihm abgeben wollte? Er musste sich dringend eine gute Entschuldigung überlegen. Dummerweise lagen ihm Entschuldigungen gar nicht! Während Castiel weiter nachdachte, fiel sein Blick auf das Buch auf dem Couchtisch und ihm kam eine Idee. Schließlich hatte Lysander höchstpersönlich es „lesenswert" genannt.

...

Als er _sie_ am Montagmorgen im Klassenzimmer sah, bemerkte Castiel gleich, dass sie weniger fröhlich wirkte als sonst. Nachdem er sie zögerlich begrüßt hatte, warf sie ihm einen zornigen Blick zu: „Du bist heute aber gut drauf! Wie war denn dein Date?"

Ja, definitiv weniger fröhlich als sonst. Da Castiel allerdings durchaus aus seinen Fehlern lernte und die folgende Diskussion fernab ihrer neugierigen Mitschüler führen wollte, schnappte er _sie_ an der Hand und schliff sie geradezu in die leere Turnhalle.

Das besserte ihre Laune keineswegs: „Castiel, was – "

Er erwiderte schnell: „Tut mir wirklich leid!" und drückte ihr hastig das Buch in die Hände: „Hier, ich leih es dir! Das ist echt… lesenswert." Wer hätte gedacht, dass er mal so was sagen würde?

Ihr ratloser Blick wechselte zwischen ihm und dem Buch hin und her. Castiel täuschte spontane Begeisterung für das Fußbodenmuster vor und hoffte, dass sie verstand, was genau er damit sagen wollte, aber nicht konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie sie das Buch öffnete und Lysanders Inschrift las.

Endlich fragte sie: „Du hast das Buch komplett gelesen?"

Er nickte.

Sie fragte weiter: „Und jetzt willst du es mir ausleihen?"

Er nickte.

Sie stellte fest: „Es ist ziemlich dick. Und letzten Freitag hast du es mir noch nicht zum Ausleihen angeboten!"

Sein Nicken geriet mehr zu einer Art peinlich-berührtem Schulterzucken. Dafür konnte er seine Faszination bezüglich des Bodens endlich abschütteln und _sie_ anschauen.

Castiel sah, dass sie selber umso entschlossener nickte, geradeso als hätte sie so eben etwas Wichtiges durchschaut. Dann boxte sie ihn ohne Vorwarnung fest in den Oberarm.

„AU! Was sollte –"

„Mach das nie wieder, Castiel!", unterbrach sie ihn streng. Anschließend lächelte sie plötzlich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ich werde gut auf das Buch aufpassen!", versprach sie und ging beschwingt davon.

Castiel stand noch eine Weile wie versteinert in der Turnhalle und schaffte es nur knapp vor Mr. Faraize ins Klassenzimmer, wo er sich auf seinen Platz neben Lysander fallen ließ. Sein bester Freund warf einen längeren Blick auf ihn und verkündete: „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das Buch ist lesenswert!"

Darauf gab es wirklich nur eine mögliche Antwort: „Manchmal bist du einfach nur sau-unheimlich!"

„Der Autor arbeitet übrigens gerade an einer Fortsetzung.", meinte Lysander ungerührt. „Ich frage mich, ob die wohl genauso lesenswert ist."


End file.
